Cosplay Addict!
by potatostar
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Hyukjae harus ditinggal Teukie Hyung bersama beberapa namja yang suka bikin sport jantung dan cosplay addict? Rasanya itu…/KyuHyuk corner /RnR, ne? :D CH#4 di page 3 & CH#3 di page 4 - - Mian! :D CH#6 update! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Cosplay Addict!, nabe©**

**Character, GOD, themselves©  
**

******OOC, typo(s), etc.  
**

Gimana jadinya kalau Hyukjae harus ditinggal Teuki Hyung bersama beberapa namja yang suka bikin sport jantung dan cosplay addict? Rasanya itu…/KyuHyuk corner~/RnR, ne? :D

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, hati-hati di jalan, ya…" ujar seorang namja manis seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada seorang namja baby face yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Namja baby face itu menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus teman sejak kecil itu sendu. "Maaf ya, padahal baru tadi sore Eunhyukkie datang, malah sudah mau kutinggal pergi…" kata namja baby face itu kemudian memeluk lagi Eunhyukkie—Lee Hyukjae erat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Teukie Hyung. Nah, sudah sana, Kangin hyung sudah menunggu." Hyukjae melepaskan pelan pelukannya lalu menggandeng tangan Leeteuk kemudian berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil milik Kangin.

"Aku tidak mau pergi, Chagi… aku mau menemani Eunhyukkie saja di rumah." Rajuk Leeteuk pada kekasihnya. Hyukjae meringis ketika Leeteuk mendapat sebuah hadiah sayang dari Kangin—jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala sang Peter Pan.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku bakal baik-baik saja kok, lagi pula 'kan ada 'mereka'. Jadi tenang saja." Sebuah senyum lebar ditunjukkan pada Leeteuk untuk meyakinkan namja baby face itu.

"Tapi—"

Sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hyukjae sudah membukakan pintu mobil dan tatapannya seolah berkata 'masuklah-hyung'. Leeteuk menghela napas, menuruti tatapan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan telepon atau mengirim pesan, ya. Aku sudah meminta 'mereka' untuk menjagamu, kok. Oh ya, jangan—"

"Hyuuuung~" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibir plumnya menginterupsi ceramah dari Leeteuk. "Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi~" sekarang, giliran Hyukjae yang merajuk dengan sifat protektif Leeteuk seolah menganggapnya masih bocah ingusan yang akan langsung menangis dan mengadu kalau dijahili.

Ah, terbesit sebuah kenangan bersama Leeteuk kala mereka kecil dulu. Leeteuk yang akan langsung marah apabila mendengar, melihat, dongsaeng kesayangannya itu menangis karena diganggu. Hyukjae yang masih bocah akan langsung mengadu pada hyung yang sangaaat disayanginya itu. Leeteuk yang mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya itu akan langsung bertindak untuk melindungi Hyukjae. Itulah kenapa Leeteuk membawa-bawa sifat protektifnya pada Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah berumur 20 tahun. "Nah hyung hati-hati di jalan, ya." Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Hyukjae di pipi Leeteuk dan sebuah senyuman manis diberikannya pada Kangin.

Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangannya terulur melalu jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar, untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan dongsaengnya. "Kau juga. Hati-hati." Leeteuk memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Daaah Teukie hyung, Kangin hyung~ hati-hati~" seru Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ketika mobil yang digunakan Kangin dan Leeteuk semakin jauh dari pandangan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Teukie hyung sudah pergi, ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hyukjae yang sedang mengunci pintu rumah. "Eh, mian, mengagetkan…" sebuah cengiran innocent terpasang di wajah manly seorang namja. Hyukjae menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Um tidak apa-apa kok. Iya, Teukie hyung sudah pergi, umm, …ssi?" Hyukjae menggaruk pipinya, tanda ia kebingungan dengan nama namja di hadapannya ini yang sekarang terkekeh pelan melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat bingung karena tidak tahu namanya.

Tanpa aba-aba pergelangan tangan Hyukjae masuk ke genggaman namja manly itu yang membawa mereka melintasi ruang tamu menuju ruangan lain, ruangan santai. Hyukjae terlihat kebingungan, mau dibawa ke mana ia, tapi pertanyaan itu tidak terlontar keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya tersimpan rapat di hatinya.

Namja manly itu membuka pintu jati cokelat itu dengan tangannya yang lain—yang tidak digunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyukjae—kemudian membawa Hyukjae masuk ke dalam ruangan terang dan agak berisik itu.

"Anneyeong~" seru namja manly itu seraya mendekati sebuah sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh beberapa namja yang sebagian besar tidak Hyukjae kenal.

"Berisik, hyung!" seru seorang namja tampan yang tampak serius menekuni PSP-nya. Namja manly itu mendengus kemudian tersadar.

"Ne, ne," katanya memulai pembicaraan. "Ada dongsaengnya Teukie hyung, lho!" serunya sambil mengangkat pergelangan tangan Hyukjae ke udara. Hyukjae sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang namja manly itu. Malu.

Beberapa pasang mata menoleh langsung ke arah sosok yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh namja manly itu. Hyukjae jadi risih sendiri ditatap seperti itu yang membuatnya makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang namja manly itu.

"Anneyeong," sapa seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangan dan sepertinya sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh namja manly itu karena namja berwajah ramah itu langsung mendekati Hyukjae yang terlihat gugup sekarang. "Ne, siapa namanya, Hyung?" Tanyanya, senyum manis dengan lesung pipi membuat Hyukjae nyaman.

Namja manly itu menarik Hyukjae untuk tidak bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Hyukjae kaget dan gugup menjalari tubuhnya. Wajahnya merona sekarang dan disembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. 'Manis~', batin namja manly itu. "Nah, sekarang, ayo kenalkan dirimu." Kata namja manly itu lembut.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Rona merah masih terlihat samar-samar di pipinya yang putih. "Anneyeong… Lee Hyukjae imnida…" kata Hyukjae pelan. Matanya tidak menatap semua namja di ruangan itu, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hyukjae merasa atmosfer di ruangan itu terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Tapi sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang mengagetkannya. "Lee Donghae imnida~" ah, si namja manly berujar sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Hyukjae.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di puncak kepala Hyukjae, Hyukjae menatap manik hitam orang yang ada di hadapannya, yang sekarang mengelus surai kecoklatannya. Namja berlesung pipi itu masih menunjukkan senyum ramahnya, "Choi Siwon imnida." Katanya. Mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Ya! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Donghae yang terkejut karena seorang namja tiba-tiba menyela di tengah-tengah, namja itu berada di antara Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kemudian mengambil alih pelukan yang diberikan Donghae pada Hyukjae. Namja itu memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat dari pada Donghae, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hyukjae. Tangannya menggerilya di wajah Hyukjae, menyusuri setiap inci wajah manis itu. Dari kening sampai hidung, bibir merah Hyukjae pun tidak terlewatkan, kemudian tangannya merayap ke atas bibir penuh itu, ke sebuah philtrum dan mulai menyusuri di bagian itu saja, mengikuti lekuk philtrum Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menganga mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang namja yang belum dikenalnya.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadar ada seorang namja lain, namja yang tinggi, yang berdiri di samping kiri Hyukjae dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi hyukjae terlalu shock mendapat 'penjelajahan' dari seorang namja yang masih memeluknya dengan posesif. "Yesung Hyung, dia kelihatan ketakutan." Katanya sambil mengamati wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera tersadar dan wajah merona merah ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik hitam namja tinggi yang berada sangaaat dekat dengannya, sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Huum… benarkah, Mi?" Hyukjae mendengar namja yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu dan jari-jarinya masih bergerilya di philtrum Hyukjae menyahuti suara namja yang masih tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae.

"Iya, Yesung Hyung… kau menakutinya." Katanya pelan pada Yesung yang malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. Tangan Yesung melingkari pinggang ramping Hyukjae. Memenjarakan tubuh langsing itu di pelukannya.

Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Hyukjae sesak, panas. Ingin memberontak tapi kedua tangannya dipenjara oleh pelukan kuat namja yang dipanggil Yesung. Apalagi namja tinggi di hadapannya ini menatapnya intens, membuat Hyukjae tidak nyaman.

Tanpa Hyukjae duga, sebuah boneka koala mengecup bibirnya, Hyukjae tersentak. "Zhoumi imnida. Ini Koko." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan sebuah boneka koala yang terpasang di jari telunjuk Zhoumi. Hyukjae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Setidaknya Zhoumi tidak berada sedekat tadi dengannya. Zhoumi melanjutkan, "aku dan Koko adalah satu. Jadi, kalau Koko mengecupmu, aku juga harus melakukan hal itu." Hyukjae melongo, tampak berpikir untuk mencerna apa maksud perkataan Zhoumi. Dan…

"T-Tunggu… Z-Zhoumissi—"

CUP!

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Ahoya reader-deul~ :D semoga suka fic ini, ya :3. Oh ya, lagi trending topic di scr penghapusan fiction, ya? Uh, nabe tahu ada penghapusan fiction jadi ngedrop sendiri, jadi ga minat lanjutin ngetik, tadinya soalnya takut kalau ikut kehapus juga ._. Alesan penghapusan apa, ya? Ada yang bisa kasih tau ga? :? Penasaran, deh, nabe, padahal banyak fic yang bagus-bagus malah kena hapus /curcol /ngorek tanah

Mian ya, kalau di chapter ini belum ada KyuHyuk-nya, mian juga kalau ada slight pair yang gak sreg, tuntutan cerita muehehe~

Review, ya, reader-deul~ kalau responnya bagus nanti nabe lanjutin hihi… jaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

"T-Tunggu… Z-Zhoumissi—"

CUP!

**.**

**Cosplay Addict!, nabe©**

**Character, GOD, themselves©**

**OOC, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

Terlambat…

Satu menit telah berlalu dan Zhoumi sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae. Air wajahnya terlihat biasa—seolah tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, sedangkan Hyukjae… wajahnya sangat jelas kalau ia terkejut, semburat merah tiba-tiba semakin jelas di pipinya—membuat pipi Hyukjae seperti gula-gula kapas yang lembut.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat reaksi namja yang masih shock dengan perbuatannya.

"YA!" sebuah seruan dari Donghae, tatapan terkejut dari Siwon, tatapan innocent dari Yesung, dan senyum manis dari Zhoumi. Donghae segera menarik namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke sudut ruangan—menjauhkannya dari Hyukjae.

Siwon melihat Hyukjae yang masih diam dan berekspresi sama, terkejut. "Hyukjae-ssi…?" panggil Siwon pelan. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae membuat Siwon mengelus pipinya perlahan. "Hyukjae-ssi, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Hyukjae segera tersadar setelah Siwon menyentuhnya. Maniknya bertemu sesaat dengan manik hitam Siwon karena itulah Hyukjae cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Hyukjae yang masih merona. Tapi, yang Siwon tidak tahu adalah mata Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca. Jemarinya yang bertautan satu sama lain. Ya, Hyukjae ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, namja-namja yang baru pertama kali bertemu sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan perbuatan mereka yang… yah, sangat tidak diduga. Dan kenapa sekarang philtrumnya masih dijelajahi oleh Yesung. Namja itu punya suatu syndrome aneh, kah? Kenapa dia tidak bosan-bosannya menjelajahi lekukan di atas bibir Hyukjae? Tapi, yang lebih penting adalah; kenapa malah jadi seperti ini… niatnya membantu di rumah + kos-kosan Teuki Hyung malah membuatnya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja-namja berkelakuan aneh…

"Uuhh…" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun. "Uhh… hiks…" ah, air matanya benar-benar menetes, sekarang. Hyukjae mendengar dengan jelas suara Donghae dan Zhoumi yang ribut di sudut ruangan. Entah mereka meributkan apa. Tubuh Siwon yang masih berada dekat dengannya. Yesung pun masih tidak bosan menjelajahi philtrumnya. Rasanya Hyukjae mau kabur saja…

Tapi—

"Hiks… hiks…"—Hyukjae tidak bisa, makanya ia menangis. Tidak perduli kalau semua namja di ruangan itu akan mendengar isakannya atau ia dianggap seperti anak kecil. Tidak perduli kalau suaranya terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan santai ini yang sekarang terdengar sunyi, hanya terdengar background music dari sebuah PSP milik seorang namja yang masih duduk di sofa panjang.

"Ah… Hyukjae-ssi…" Siwon gugup dan kebingungan, bagaimana caranya menghadapi seorang namja yang menangis di hadapannya seperti sekarang ini. "Hyukjae-ssi kenapa… Anda menangis?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar bisa melihat jelas wajah Hyukjae. Ditanya seperti itu, Hyukjae jadi sebal sendiri, tidakkah mereka sadar Hyukjae menangis gara-gara siapa? Tapi… ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa… ia juga ingin menghentikan aliran air yang menuruni pipinya ini. Sungguh, memalukan menangis di depan orang-orang, seperti sekarang. Tapi, susah untuknya, ingin berhenti menangis malah semakin susah air matanya untuk berhenti mengalir.

Ruangan itu menjadi tenang tanpa ada suara Donghae dan Zhoumi yang ribut. Hanya ada isakan Hyukjae yang belum berhenti dan background music dari PSP namja ikal yang masih setia duduk di sofa panjang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"YA! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya Wonnie!" Seru Donghae sambil mendekati Hyukjae. Siwon tersentak. Tatapannya seolah berkata pada Hyukjae; apa-benar-karena-aku?

"Siwonnie jahat…" kata Yesung pelan, tatapannya dalam dan menuduh Siwon sebagai tersangka.

'Mereka ini…' batin namja ikal yang sekarang mempause gamenya namun tetap pada posisi awalnya, merasa kegiatannya diganggu secara tidak langsung karena suara-suara berisik yang menganggu.

Siwon merasa tertuduh jadi gugup sendiri. Diatatapnya Hyukjae lagi. "Ah, mian Hyukjae-ssi… saya benar-benar minta maaf…" Siwon… sungguh… jadilah namja yang tidak polos…

"TCH! Kalian ini berisik sekali!" seru seorang namja yang entah bagaimana rupanya, Hyukjae tidak tahu, dan sedang tidak mau tahu.

"Kyu." tegur Siwon pelan.

Namja tampan itu mendengus. Tanpa mematikan PSP-nya ia berdiri kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, entah ke mana.

Brak.

Siwon tahu, Kyu pasti kesal dengan keributan yang terjadi di ruangan ini.

"Hiks… hiks…" Hyukjae masih teriak. Siwon kebingungan. Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Hyukjae dari samping dengan tatapan innocent. Donghae menyalahkan Zhoumi dan Siwon. Zhoumi berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae, menatap Hyukjae dari bawah.

"Ehm…" suara Siwon menjadi permulaan ketika suara isak Hyukjae mulai mereda. "Hyukjae-ssi, umm," Siwon terlihat kebingungan ketika Hyukjae menatapnya—menatap mereka satu per satu dengan wajah yang berpeluh dan merah, serta air mata yang masih mengalir. Kesan yang dapat ditangkap Siwon, menggemaskan.

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi…" ujar Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hyukjae pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menuntun Hyukjae ke sofa panjang bersama dengan Yesung yang sekarang tangannya melingkari leher Hyukjae. Siwon yang mengikuti di samping Hyukjae dan Zhoumi yang paling akhir ikut bergabung duduk di sofa dan menonton sebuah drama komedi yang disiarkan di sebuah channel televisi swasta.

**.**

**.**

Drama komedi yang ditonton bersama sudah usai setengah jam yang lalu dan drama komedi tergantikan oleh berita malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas tapi, keempat namja masih setia menonton televisi walaupun dalam keadaan sudah tidak fokus karena mengantuk. Sedangkan seorang namja sudah terlelap dengan imutnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan uke imut kita semua, Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tertidur menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Siwon yang berada di samping kanannya. Kedua tangannya melingkari kedua kakinya yang ditekuk hingga menyentuh dada. Wajah polosnya dan tenangnya saat tidur itu benar-benar nyaman dilihat. Apalagi surai kecoklatannya, membuatnya makin imut saja.

"Hyukkie imut, ya…" ujar Yesung sambil menyusuri—lagi—philtrum namja manis yang tidur dengan pulas itu. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Mirip tokoh EH dari boyband SuJu yang sering kita baca di fanfic, ya, Hyung," kata Zhoumi, dagunya ditopang oleh tangannya, matanya menatap intens Hyukjae yang menggeliat pelan. Yesung mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ah!" Zhoumi menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba. Keluar dari ruangan itu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Entah mengambil apa. (A/N: FYI, anggap EH dan Hyukkie bukanlah orang yang sama.)

Siwon menyamankan duduknya dan membenarkan posisi tidur Hyukjae di bahunya. Siwon tersenyum simpul kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh surai kecoklatan Hyukjae. Disentuhnya surai kecoklatan itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ah… namja ini… baru kenal saja sudah membawa kehebohan orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya yang bisa membuat orang menyayanginya.

Tiba-tiba Zhoumi muncul sambil membawa sebuah topi koala miliknya. "Ye Hyung… ayo pakaikan dia ini~"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, bingung, "buat apa, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Donghae tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau mau percobaan membuatnya mirip EH yang ada di fanfic, ya?" tebak Donghae yang langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah jempol dari Zhoumi. "Aku ikutan juga~" ujar Donghae pergi berlalu ke kamarnya. Siwon shock. Gawat. Mode hyung-deul dalam keadaan aktif. Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan iba.

Apa maksudnya mode aktif? Ya, Siwon secara pribadi memberikan sebutan seperti itu jika namja-namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung-nya sendiri itu—yang mempunyai sebuah kesukaan terhadap hal-hal yang menurut mereka imut dan manis dan bisa dijadikan eksperimen untuk membuktikan apa yang telah mereka baca di fanfic yang bertebaran di jagat internet—bahwa benarkah-apa-yang-diceritakan-di-fanfic-itu? Ah, maafkan deskripsi yang begitu berbelit-belit ini. Jadi, intinya Hyukjae akan jadi bahan percobaan akibat dari membaca fanfic.

"Hei… hei… kalian ini…" Siwon menghela napas. Zhoumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersenyum kikuk pada Siwon.

"Habis dia imut," Yesung menjelajahi lagi wajah Hyukjae. Dan sekarang bukan wajah lagi, ataupun philtrum, melainkan leher jenjang Hyukjae.

"Tapi Hyung…" Siwon menggelengkan kepala maklum. Beginilah sifat para hyung dan dongsaengnya, dari pengamatan Siwon.

"Ayo pakaikan ini, Hyung~" kata Donghae riang sekembali dari kamarnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang, miliknya.

Lagi-lagi, Siwon hanya menghela napas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pip. Pip. Pip.

Entah sudah berapa foto yang mereka ambil. Dari berbagai sudut. Dari berbagai posisi yang tentunya mereka ambil dengan pertimbangan Hyukjae tidak akan bangun.

"Ayo ini yang terakhir," kata Siwon sambil mengarahkan kamera digitalnya. Semuanya tersenyum, Siwon memang lemah dengan paksaan dari Hyung-deulnya, apalagi... ia juga pernah membaca fanfic dengan tokoh EH yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh Hyung-deul-nya.

Ketika semuanya menyingkir dan Siwon sudah siap untuk menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar tanpa mereka duga—

"Huum…"—Hyukjae bangun.

Pip.

Gambar terambil dengan posisi Hyukjae duduk, kedua tangannya mengucek matanya. Benar-benar…

Tapi… itu malah jadi malapetaka bagi keempat namja berstatus seme. Kalau Hyukjae sadar dengan penampilannya dia pasti… entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada keempat namja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya horror.

Hyukjae tersadar ada orang di hadapannya segera tersenyum canggung. "Umm maaf aku tertidur, ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Keempatnya mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka semua gugup. Di satu sisi mereka takut kalau Hyukjae sadar akan penampilannya tapi di sisi lain mereka sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Hyukjaae yang benar-benar tanpa pertahanan.

Hyukjae yang ditatap intens seperti itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, gugup dan juga tidak nyaman. "Aku permisi, ya. Selamat malam." Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan Leeteuk sebelumnya, khusus untuk Hyukjae yang akan menghabiskan libur kuliah di rumah + kos-kosan Leeteuk, sekaligus temu kangen dan membantu Leeteuk.

Dan saat bangkit, Hyukjae tersadar dengan penampilannya dan sesuatu yang berada di lantai, baju dan celana jeans, miliknya. Hyukjae menatap horror kakinya yang tidak berbalut apa-apa, dan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran yang panjangnya hanya sampai pertengahan paha, lengan panjang kemeja putih itu menutupi tanggannya. Dan sebuah topi koala yang baru saja jatuh dari atas kepalanya. Kalian pasti tahu apa reaksi yang diberikan…

"AAAHH!" teriakan histeris dari namja manis yang sekarang berlari keluar dari ruangan yang menyisakan keempat namja yang masih berdiri, bingung harus melakukan apa, menjelaskan apa pada Hyukjae nanti.

Poor SiHaeYeZhou.

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

YAAA! Masih belum ketemu Kyu, miaaaan~ T.T tapi sungguh chapter depan ketemu Kyu, ko Hyukkie-nya, mohon kesabarannya menanti, reader-deul :D

**Balasan Review**:

**atsutane nakamura**: udah nabe lanjut, nih~ lama ga ini hayo, updatenya? Hihi. Muehehe senangnya kalo chingu suka fic ini^^ *peyuk-peyuk. Nabe juga suka fic yang Hyukkie dikerubungi seme gitu, semua perhatian buat Hyukkie semua muahaha apalagi kalau hyukkienya manis imut cute uh jadi pengen makan wkwkw *oot. Waaaw… super yadong-fic ._. *plak semoga fic nabe ga termasuk, deh(?) TT

**ivakim**: udah nabe lanjut ni :D

**aiBie chan**: waah makasi ya udah tinggalin jejak :D udah update ni~ yak super fighting! :DD

**kyukyu**: udah nabe lanjut ni~ :D

**meyminimin**: udah nabe lanjut ni~ hihi nabe juga suka, apalagi kalo udah agresif ke hyukkie uhh u,u wkwk

**QueenPrisia**: anneyeong~ omoooo, k-k-keren…? *pingsan uweee~ super-ultra thankiees XDD *peyuk-peyuk iyap, jadinya kyuhyuk, ko~ muehehe ini udah update, kilat ga hayoo? Yak super hwaiting! :3 Hihi :D

** J . rha-elf**: hihi nabe juga suka loh~ :3 nah udah diupdate chapter 2 ni chingu~ :D (mian nabe kasih spasi ya chingu biar namanya ga hilang^^)

**Silver Andante**: uwaaaa makasi yaaah nabe jadi malu :$ *sembunyi bareng hyukkie eheh tapi hyukkie manis dari sananya muahaha XD aaa aturan yang itu ya -_- tanggepan nabe baca aturan itu pas sebelum publish cuma nyengir doang, loh kkk~ tapi scr bakalan sepi fic kalo ada pembersihan kaya gt, kan enakan pake org asli yah walaupun melanggar, sih TT iya, betul, enakan dan gampang dibaca di sini *pundung. Yaak~ semangat! Hihi udah nabe lanjut ni~ :D

**ressijewelll**: hihi nabe juga doyannya yang uke-hyuk wkwkw wah nabe jg haehyuksipper tp malah lg doyan bikin fic kyuhyuk u,u muehehe. Udah nabe lanjut ni~ :DD

**Henry Park**: wkwkwk cium aja hyukkienya :D uwwwaaaa makasi makasi chingu :$ *peyukan sama hyukkie ini udah lanjut ni, udah kilat kaan? Muehehe~ :D

**ShinNa Daniel**: aaah gapapa gapapa ko chingu :D iya bener bagus-bagus, chingu tp malah pas mau dibaca lg eh udah ga ada dif fn uwee TT uwwwaaa makasih chinguu~ nabe seneng dh kalo ada yg suka ff nabe :D *peyuk-peyuk hehe tp itu sbg slight, nanti terfokusnya sm kyuhyuk :D ini udah dilanjut~ yaak~ hwaiiiting :DD

**ecca augest**: uweee miaaaan kyuhyuk-nya masih belum muncul, maaf yaa TT udah nabe lanjut :D

**myfishychovy**: iya, chingu :D muehehe sepertinya bakalan sering dikerjain deh(?) muehehe udah nabe lanjut ni :D

**riia leekyuhyukhae**: *pingsan di tempat makasiii, chinguuuu~ *peyuk-peyuk XD iyap, pairnya tetep kyuhyuk ko, udah nabe lanjut ni~ :D

**Finda hyukhee**: hihihi Alhamdulillah yah wkwk udah nabe lanjutin ni :DD

**Miyuk**: iya nih jiwa-jiwa seme sih wkwkw muehehe udah nabe lanjut ni :D

**.**

**.**

Maaf ya kalau ada yang nungguin KyuHyuk muncul di chapter ini, ternyata masih belum pas, miaaan~ :O

Gak lupa, super-ultra-mega-kamsahamnida atas reviewnya juga super-ultra thankiees atas infonya *peyuk-peyuk mihihi :D, nabe seneeeeeng dan berterima kasih buat yang sudah review. Dan terimakasih juga yang sudah mau baca :D~ *kasih yg udah RnR permen dan coklat

Nah, nabe tunggu komentarnya ya, reader-deul~ ayo jangan sungkan ya~ nabe sangat tunggu komentarnya setelah membaca chapter ini hihi :DD terima kasih, jaa~ :3/


	3. Chapter 4

"A-App—"

Brak!

**.**

**Cosplay Addict!, nabe©**

**Character, GOD, themselves©**

**OOC, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

Kaki Kyuhyun menendang asal agar pintu kamarnya tertutup sempurna, bersamaan dengan itu dihempaskannya tubuh Hyukjae ke dinding terdekat. "Appo…" ringis Hyukjae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hyukjae yang masih belum sadar benar bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang—dengan tubuhnya yang disudutkan ke dinding, kaki Kyuhyun yang mengapit di tengah-tengah kaki Hyukjae. Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lambat-lambat. Sikunya berada di samping kiri wajah Hyukjae, sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memfokuskan pandangannya ke manik hitam Kyuhyun. "Uhm… aku tidak tahu harus ke mana… jadi—"

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu, bukan?" desis Kyuhyun di telinga kanan Hyukjae membuat namja manis itu gugup dan kikuk.

"Iya… hanya saja…" Hyukjae tampak mengalihkan tatapannya dengan cepat ketika bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tajam dan intens. "Kau tahu, kau mengganggu." Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi namja di hadapannya ini berkata pedas dan menusuk. "Juga… berisik…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Hyukjae dan berkata pelan. Hyukjae reflek menutup telinga kanannya dengan tangannya.

"Ish!" Hyukjae berujar pelan.

"Kau mau berkata apa?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berkata di dekat telinga Hyukjae—telinga kiri yang tidak tertutupi oleh tangan Hyukjae.

"Ya! Hentikan!" Seru Hyukjae kesal saat Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi. Hyukjae benar-benar menutup kedua telinganya, sekarang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, Hyukjae membalasnya dengan tatapan horror. "Kau bagus dengan pakaian maid." Katanya sambil menyeringai, lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae semakin menatap namja ikal yang berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya ini horror. Segera saja—tanpa Kyuhyun duga—didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun sampai menjauhinya beberapa langkah. Hyukjae menatap sebal ke namja ikal yang masih menyeringai dan menatapnya intens.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya sendiri yang ternyata berseberangan dengan kamar Kyuhyun, berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena sebal. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Hyukjae setelah digoda olehnya. Siapa juga yang tidak menyeringai apa bila melihat Hyukjae yang seperti anak kecil tidak dibelikan mainan tapi melihat penampilannya yang menggoda—walaupun Hyukjae tidak sadar akan hal itu, tapi, sungguh… manis sekali Hyukjae, sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie…" suara berat itu masuk ke telinga seorang namja yang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika seorang namja tengah menggodanya dengan memanggilnya dengan suara rendah seperti tadi, tepat di telinga kanannya. Namja bersuara rendah itu mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian bersuara lagi, "Hyukkie~ fuhh~", ah tak lupa juga sebuah tiupan napas hangat keluar dari mulutnya, menggelitik telinga Hyukjae.

"Ngh…" Hyukjae melenguh pelan, tanpa membuka matanya ia menggaruk pelan telinga kanannya kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kanan, sehingga telinga kanannya terbenam di bantal empuk. Hyukjae menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

'Huh?' batin pemuda dengan surai coklat kemerahannya, heran dengan reaksi yang Hyukjae berikan. Benar-benar anak yang suka tidur, begitu pikirnya. Tapi bukan Zhoumi namanya kalau ia tidak terus mencoba sampai berhasil. Namja pecinta hewan imut nan lucu berbulu abu-abu bernama koala itu meniup-niupkan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Napas segar berbau mint. "Hyukkie…" panggilnya lagi.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Zhoumi tersenyum senang. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya. Zhoumi menatapnya intens dari tepi tempat tidur di bagian kanan—yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Hyukjae. Jarak wajah mereka terbilang dekat. Ambillah penggaris lima belas senti meter dan kamu akan mendapatkan jarak wajah Zhoumi dan Hyukjae kurang dari sepuluh senti meter.

Zhoumi tersenyum ramah, matanya menyipit. "Pagi, Hyukkie~", sapanya.

Seolah tertimpa beban berat sebesar sepuluh ton, Hyukjae segera tersadar kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya—menarik tubuhnya ke belakang kuat—menciptakan jarak yang aman baginya. Reaksi spontanitas yang terlambat, sepertinya. Hyukjae menarik tubuh terlalu kuat dan tempat tidur yang disediakan untuk satu tubuh saja, Hyukjae jatuh kebelakang, terjengkang.

"Gya! Appo!" seru Hyukjae setelah merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya dan siku yang ia gunakan untuk menahan kepalanya agar tidak membentur lantai.

Zhoumi terkejut, hanya sebentar, setelahnya namja tinggi itu cekikikan. Hyukjae merengut. Kedua kakinya masih berada di kasur itu tanpa tanda atau aba-aba apapun ditarik Zhoumi. Hyukjae meringis sakit ketika pinggulnya membentur tepi tempat tidur. Dengan kesal ia menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke udara, Zhoumi mengerti, ia menerima tangan Hyukjae kemudian membantu namja manis itu dengan lebih elit.

Hyukjae duduk di atas kasur dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuh kurusnya, membuat namja bersurai coklat kemerahan itu tampak seperti buntalan bola. Matanya menyalang kesal pada Zhoumi, ah, tidak hanya itu, ada ekspresi takut dan waspada dalam kilatan mata Hyukjae. Hei, jangan lupakan Zhoumi juga menjadi tersangka dan namja yang ada di dalam namja berbahaya versi Lee Hyukjae setelah namja tampan juga tinggi bersama teman-temannya lakukan pada Hyukjae yang sekarang makin memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh ketika Zhoumi duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya. "Mau apa?" Tanyanya, berusaha mengeluarkan kesan jutek dan sangar. Zhoumi menggeleng pelan. Hyukjae menatap manik hitam milik Zhoumi. Mencoba mencari suatu hal yang mungkin disembunyikan namja di hadapannya yang balik menatap Hyukjae intens. "Bohong. Ayo katakan!" seru Hyukjae setelah beberapa menit menatap manik hitam itu, ia mendapati tatapan Zhoumi padanya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tanpa Hyukjae duga, Zhoumi merentangkan tangannya kemudian memajukan tubuhnya perlahan seperti ingin memeluk tubuh ramping itu tapi tidak, Zhoumi bukan ingin memeluk. Zhoumi mencengkram kuat selimut yang ada di bagian kanan dan kiri tubuh Hyukjae kemudian mengangkatnya. Zhoumi tahu, ia kurus dan pastinya akan kesusahan ketika mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang meronta makanya ia memanggil bala bantuan, "Ye Hyung, kemarilah~" teriaknya keras seraya menahan tubuh Hyukjae yang makin meronta.

Tak berapa lama, seorang namja bersurai hitam masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae dengan membawa seutas tali tambang berwarna coklat. Zhoumi makin menguatkan cengkramannya pada Hyukjae yang kian meronta. Dengan sigap, Yesung berdiri di belakang tubuh Hyukjae kemudian mengikat tubuh kurus Hyukjae dengan tali yang dibawanya, mengikat Hyukjae dengan simpul mati.

Yesung menepuk tangannya sekali, pekerjaannya selesai. Zhoumi tersenyum puas. Hyukjae yang menatap horror kedua namja di hadapannya. Tubuhnya susah digerakkan, benar-benar seperti berada di dalam bola-bola.

Hyukjae menatap kedua namja di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan seperti seekor anak kucing kecil dengan mata besar dan beningnya. "Lepaskan aku… kumohon~", katanya sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut makin mirip saja dengan bola bundar yang siap digelidingkan.

Yesung berjongkok di depan Hyukjae. Mengelus philtrum namja manis yang memundurkan wajahnya perlahan. "Gak sekarang," ujarnya santai. Hyukjae menganga. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, agar Yesung tidak bisa menyentuh philtrumnya. Yesung menyentil dahi Hyukjae dengan jemarinya yang kecil, membuat sang namja mengaduh. Yesung tersenyum ketika tidak ada pergerakan dari Hyukjae setelahnya karena ia bisa bebas menyentuh philtrum namja yang sekarang rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi.

"Nanti dilepasin kalau kamu nurut." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Ketiga namja yang berada di atas kasur itu menolehkan kepalanya ke ambang pintu, di sana ada Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Donghae memegang sebuah pamflet dengan tulisan yang tidak terbaca jelas karena tulisan di pamflet cerah itu begitu kecil. Dan, seringai yang terukir di wajah Cho Kyuhyun, apa Hyukjae masih bisa berpendapat kalau itu adalah hal baik yang akan menimpanya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Ahoya~ :D

Apa kabar, reader-deul? Lama gak bersua^^/ mian pendek~ jeongmal mianhae baru update~ XD /diinjek bales review dulu, ya^^

**Balasan Review**:

**J . rha-elf**: ne^^ sgt disarankan ko panggilnya nabe muehehe :D ayey /goyang /okesip syukur deh kalo gak kecewa, nabe bahagia~ XD muahaha mian ya buat chapter ini gak terlalu panjang T^T /headbang hehehe ini udah update, gak lama kan? :p /dor

**Haehyuk addict**: muahaha /gelundungan liat kyu ga ada yg bela /plak muahaha XD /plakplak mau ngapain yaah ngikutin? Mau… wkwkw :p /dor setuju! Habisi hyukkie~ nabe dukung! Muahaha XDD /plak hehehe gapapa gapapa ko XD ne, ini udah update, udah update asap kaaan? Tehehe XD /dor

**KimPumpkin**: sebelumnya~ selamat datang di fic ini, KimPumkin-ssi~^^ /peyuk-peyuk aih, gapapa ko, ^^ uwaaa nabe malu :$ /pingsan semoga ch ini seru juga ya, semoga T^T muahaha kalo ntar hyukjae yadong mode aktif kyu bisa kalah XD /eh yak fighting! Udah update nii :DD

**riia leekyuhyukhae**: muehehe semoga suka ch ini juga yaa :DD hehe kalo ch ini gimana? Cepet juga kan updatenya? XDD /dor tehehe~(?) XD

**myeolchilee**: muahaha mau di… rape! XDDD /plakplak muehehe setuju chingu lempar kyu dari namsan… ke pelukan hyukkie muehehe XD udah lanjut nii :D

**Anonymouss**: hehehe kalo ch ini gimana? Udah kilat juga kaaan nabe updatenya? XD muahaha kayanya di fic ini image kyu ada mesum2 gimana ya XD /dor wkaka bakat terpendam(?)nya siwon itu mah, chingu X3 /dor udah lanjut ni :D

**Henry Park**: muehehe /ikutan lambai2 bendera kyuhyuk-nya XD muahaha~ sayangnya, engga nc xo muehehe semoga ch ini bikin penasaran juga ya :D udah update ni, kilat kaan nabe updatenya? Tehehe :DD

**Chesee-chan**: semoga ch ini bikin ngakak lagi yah XD /gelundungan ehhh? Omo omo /pingsan /mati di tempat XDD aduuuh makasi kalo kamu suka makasi juga jempolnya, buat nabe yaah X33 /peyuk-peyuk udah nabe lanjut ni^^ muahaha /guling-guling nabe ngakak loh baca reviewnya, seriusan deh XDb yup, salam kenal juga :DD wkwkw keren keren~ salam balik dipenuhi dengan rindu(?) dan cokelat(?) dari nabe~ :33

**Silver Andante**: tehehe aduh maaf yah kalo kemarin-kemarin updatenya kecepetan, tangan nabe goyang-goyang(?) minta ngetik terus langsung update hehehe XDD muehehe nanti kyu nyerangnya di belakang layar(?) fic ini XD muahaha kasian kyu kalah cepet yah u,u muehehe ini udah update cepet kaaan? :DD

**Kwon Yuri**: /pingsan uwwaaa makasi yaa XDD /peyuk-peyuk udah lanjut ni, chingu^^~

**Finda hyukhee**: uwwee mian kalo updatenya kecepeten kemarin-kemarin :O ne, ini udah lanjut~ :DD

**RuCho D'Evil**: muehehe XDD waa miaan chapter ini sedikit kyuhyuk momentnyaa, chingu :O

**Haehyukisthebest**: wkwkwk abisnya reviewnya lucu nabe suka XDD uwaa gokil~ mau baca dong ff-nya, chingu~ muehehe XD /gelundungan keren keren, chingu, nabe suka :Db bagai laptopnya hyukkie dan bf yang susah kepisah(?) /ditabok jewels XDD muehehe ini udah update looh~^^ muahaha ch ini full nc /boongbanget /plakplak :ppv

**ecca augest**: waaah, kyu di sini keliatan pervert, yaah? XDD muehehe aduh mian chingu nabe nulis2 sejadinya hehehe mian kalo kesan kyu dapetnya pervert~ XD /guling2 udah update ni chingu :D

**ShinNa Daniel**: wkwkwk iya bener, kyu jahat /plak /puk puk hyukkie XD muehehe~ abisnya nabe suka kalo hyukkie keliatan uke banget XD hu'um chingu^^, wah kalo itu liat nanti, ya~ nabe belum nentuin kalo perebutan gt tehehe tapi makasi ya nabe jadi ada bayangan XD udah update chingu^^~ yap fighting! XD

**septianidwii . fahlevii** aka **aiBie chan**: makasi udah ninggalin jejak lagi :DD waaa, semangat, chingu :O~ aduh maaf kalo ngerepotin^^a tapi makasi bgt udah bela2in yaa, nabe terharu~ :D muehehe udah update ni :DD (mian nabe kasih spasi biar bisa kebaca namanya :3)

**ika . zordick**: uwaaa makasi /peyuk2 nabe maluu :$ muehehe /pingsan namja gila XDb /gelundungan baca reviewnya uwee maaf ya~ ch ini jg pendek :O udah lanjut ni :D (mian nabe kasih spasi ya biar kebaca namanya :3)

**meyminim**: muehehe engga diapa2in ko cuma mau di… :p /plakplak XD udah update ni :DD

**ressijewelll**: muahaha iya bener2 malah makin digenjet aja hyukkie XD hihi iya tp kyu tahan malah didorong ke tembok XD hihi iya mana serumah isinya seme2 gt /ditabok X3 udah update ni :D

**Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**: ne author-chan XD kyu sirik muehehe :p /nabok kyu /ditabok balik uwaa makasi nabe jadi terharu T^T /peyuk2 ini udah update :D yey ganbatte! XD

**Guest**: hihihi nabe juga XDb ini lama gak hayooo updatenya? :3

**gdtop**: muehehe udah asap kaan updatenya? XD

**.**

**.**

Yey~ nabe ketemu lappie lagi /goyang ζ(ˆ˛ˆ)ζ nah, mungkin segini dulu aja, ya, mian pendek /pundung nabe udah keburu pengen update tp sikon tubuh gak mendukung bener2 butuh istirahat T^T dan galau krn 6jib suju huweee lalu jadinya… /tunjuk2 fic tehehe miaaan ¬(ç˛ç)¬ oh ya, reader-deul happy holiday~ jangan nyampe sakit ya~^^ /digepak krn berisik

Selalu gak lupa~, thank you, kamsahamnida, arigatou, xie-xie, big thanks, super big-xl-extra-huge-ultra-more-more-thankiess udah bersedia baca dan review /peyuk2 tentunya yg udah baca juga /peyuk2, nabe cintaa kalian :* muehehe /plak pokoknya thank youuu~ /bagi2 lollipop, jelly, muffin~ jadi laper X9

nabe tunggu komentarnya yaa~ jangan sungkan, ayo ayo nabe semangat tunggu di sini muehehe :D jaa~ :3/


	4. Chapter 3

**Cosplay Addict!, nabe©**

**Character, GOD, themselves©**

**OOC, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

Hyukjae berlari ke ruangan yang ia tahu itu bukan kamarnya. Hanya saja ia melihat seseorang di dapur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana sekaligus menenangkan diri juga mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mencari pertolongan juga pada orang yang tampaknya tidak ikut menjadi tersangka.

Hyukjae menghampiri seseorang yang masih sibuk menekuni PSP di tangannya. Tatapannya tidak beralih walaupun Hyukjae sudah berdiri di hadapan namja yang duduk di meja dapur.

Kaki Hyukjae bergetar. "M-Maaf…" suaranya jadi serak karena gugup.

"Apa?" Namja yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya itu menatap Hyukjae datar, hanya sekilas karena kemudian namja ikal itu kembali dengan serius memainkan benda elektronik berisikan game itu. PSP hitamnya masih ada di genggaman kedua tangannya.

Hyukjae diam, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada namja di hadapannya ini. Tangannya berada di depan dada, jemarinya saling bertautan satu sama lain, gelisah.

Sedangkan namja tampan itu menatap Hyukjae intens dari bawah sampai atas. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya. Sepertinya, ia bisa membaca situasi namja manis yang kelihatan risih di hadapannya ini. "Hyung-deul yang melakukannya?" Tanya namja tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh Hyukjae yang berbalut busana hasil kerjaan Hyung-deul-nya.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "A-Aku takut…" kata Hyukjae lirih. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Namja tampan itu meletakkan PSP-nya di meja dapur, di sampingnya. "Tch, kau berkata seperti mereka akan..." namja itu menggangtungkan kalimatnya memberikan sebuah evil smirk pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menganga. Kalimat namja di hadapannya ini… sungguh… tidak sopan. Walaupun kalimat itu tidak diteruskan, tapi setidaknya Hyukjae tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan namja ikal itu. Dan bukanlah kalimat yang menyenangkan. Namja tampan itu melanjutkan. "Dan kau, berlari ke hadapanku, dengan pakaian seperti… itu." Namja tampan itu merendahkan suaranya dan memajukan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga Hyukjae, suaranya seksi dan berat, Hyukjae menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit karena merasa geli dengan sensasi yang dirasakan oleh telinga kirinya. "Kau seperti yeoja… genit."

Mata Hyukjae membulat. Hyukjae menggeram marah. Jemarinya mengepal kuat. Ingin melontarkan balasan pada namja yang berkata kurang ajar padanya, ingin sekali… tapi mendengar suara Donghae yang memanggilnya Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya. Hal itu—mengumpat, berteriak, membalas perkataan namja ikal di hadapannya ini—bisa dilakukannya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana agar ia bisa tidak ditemukan oleh namja-namja yang menurutnya menyeramkan yang sudah memakaikan pakaian seperti ini padanya.

Hei, lagi pula bukan salah Hyukjae juga, bukan? Dia juga tidak ingin berpakaian seperti ini dan dianggap seperti yeoja genit yang akan menggoda siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Tidak. Ini bukan kemauan Hyukjae. Dan salahkan pada namja-namja yang tampaknya masih sibuk mencarinya—dengan tujuan untuk meminta maaf, tapi walaupun begitu Hyukjae masih belum mau menemuinya, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari namja-namja yang baru beberapa jam lalu dikenalnya.

Manik Hyukjae bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Hyukjae benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ia ditemukan? Ah, pikiran-pikiran aneh sudah memenuhi otaknya. Dia akan bernasib bagaimana? Apakah setelah pulang dari rumah Teuki Hyung orientasi kelaminnya akan berubah menjadi seorang wanita? Ah, terlalu berlebihan sebetulnya. Hanya saja panik membuatnya kurang bisa berpikir jernih. Sebuah siluet orang tertangkap matanya. Benar. Namja ikal itu… semoga dia mau diajak kerja sama.

"T-Tolong aku…" kata Hyukjae sambil mendekati namja ikal yang masih duduk di meja dapur. Jemari Hyukjae saling bertautan. Kemeja bagian depannya diremas oleh jemari-jemari kurusnya.

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya namja ikal itu datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP miliknya.

"Uhh, kumohon…" Hyukjae kebingungan mau menjawab apa. Memang benar, sih. Kenapa juga namja ikal di hadapannya ini harus menolongnya, kenal saja tidak tapi sudah membuat keributan yang menyebabkan namja ikal di hadapannya ini merasa kesal padanya, Hyukjae bisa merasakannya. Tapi… sungguh, Hyukjae tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali namja di hadapannya ini mau membantunya. "Aku takut mereka… tolong aku…" Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, terisak pelan, lagi. Kenapa ia jadi begitu cengeng sekarang.

Namja ikal itu melihat Hyukjae intens. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tampannya. Ayolah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh namja ikal itu yang sekarang menopang dagunya tanpa melepaskan pandanggannya dari Hyukjae yang matanya bergerak-gerak kian gelisah. Namja ikal itu pasti tahu, Hyukjae sedang mencari tempat persembunyian, tapi sengaja tidak diberitahukannya. Hei, kenapa begitu? Tentu saja, bukankah menarik melihat reaksi seorang namja yang panik dengan perbuatan-yang-telah-dilakukan-hyung-deul-nya?

"Hyukkie… di mana? Ayolah… kami minta maaf padamu…" itu suara Donghae. Semakin dekat ruangan di mana terdapat Hyukjae dan namja ikal yang masih cuek dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae semakin panik. Hyukjae segera mendekati namja ikal itu kemudian mencengkram lengan namja ikal itu kuat. Tatapannya memohon. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Suaranya serak ketika berkata, "tolong aku…" tapi… entah kenapa… terdengar seksi, ya?

Namja ikal itu menutup matanya. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Ah, namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar mengganggu rutinitas bermain gamenya saja. Oh, tapi Hyukjae tersenyum sumringah ketika namja ikal itu menatapnya kemudian menjawab malas, "ya, ya.", Hyukjae memundurkan tubuhnya ketika namja ikal itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah counter di dekat mesin pencuci piring. "Kemari lalu masuk." Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Hyukjae tidak berkomentar hanya menurut. Berjalan cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam counter yang terdapat tempat yang memungkinkan untuk seorang namja kurus seperti Hyukjae tetapi tetap saja tempat di dalam counter itu terbilang sempit. "S-Sempit…" keluh Hyukjae ketika pinggangnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa digerakkan kemanapun lagi. "Akan ketahuan…" ujarnya gugup dan panik saat melihat kakinya tidak benar-benar masuk ke dalam counter.

"Diamlah." Kata namja ikal itu dengan nada mengancam. Hyukjae membungkam mulutnya tapi segera saja akan melayangkan protes ketika pergelangan kakinya dicengkram. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah untuk melepaskan cengkraman namja ikal yang sekarang menatapnya tajam, namja ikal itu mendesis, "diam, kubilang." Ah, ternyata pergelangan kaki Hyukjae dicengkram untuk—dipaksaakan—dituntun masuk ke dalam counter agar tidak ketahuan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Donghae memasuki dapur dan mendapati namdongasaengnya yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di counter—yang pada kenyataannya, tidak. "Cari apa, Kyu?" Tanyanya pada Cho Kyuhyun seraya mendekati lemari es untuk mengambil es krim.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah hyungnya. "Kopi," jawabnya seadanya kemudian kembali terlihat sibuk mencari kopi di dalam counter. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Hyuukjae yang berada di dalam counter yang terbuka tapi tertutupi oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Satu cup es krim tersodor di hadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menengadah melihat salah satu Hyungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan; kau-mau-es-krim-ini? Enak-lho~, wajahnya tepat berada di atas wajah Kyuhyun dan sebelum Donghae menyadari ada Hyukjae yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam counter Kyuhyun segera menarik pintu counter agar tubuh Hyukjae tidak tertangkap oleh mata Donghae. Sementara itu, di dalam counter, Hyukjae meremas jari-jemari Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Takut sekali kalau ketahuan. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Menggeleng pelan untuk menolak es krim yang masih disodorkan untuknya. "Sana pergi, Hyung, mengganggu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ish! Kau ini!" katanya, sebal pada dongsaeng yang selalu mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Donghae berjalan keluar dari dapur, tapi sebelumnya membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. "Eh, lihat Hyukkie, tidak? Itu, dongsaeng-nya Teuki Hyung."

Kyuhyun terlihat—seolah—sibuk mencari lagi sesuatu yang ada di dalam counter, tapi hal yang dilakukannya adalah menyusuri tengkuk Hyukjae dengan jemarinya. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun horror dan hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan seringai. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Donghae—tentu dengan wajah datarnya—kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Ah kau harus melihatnya, Kyu. Dia manis seperti tokoh EH yang ada fanfic!" Seru Donghae girang, mempromosikan Hyukjae ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar Donghae bicara tentang Hyukjae yang saat ini ada di hadapannya sendiri. Dan dapat dipastikan reaksi Hyukjae mendengar perkataan Donghae adalah wajahnya yang merah, bahkan sampai telinganya pun merona. Ditundukkan kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa malu yang merayapinya.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar, mencoba untuk terdengar tidak perduli.

Donghae mengangguk semangat. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat tingkah childish hyungnya yang muncul. "Sana pergi, Hyung." Usirnya lagi. Kini Donghae yang mendengus sebal melihat sifat adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Kyu bawel." Gerutu Donghae seraya—benar-benar—keluar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae—yang tentunya tidak Donghae ketahui—yang masih bersembunyi di dalam counter.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu counter dan melihat Hyukjae yang menatapnya aneh dan Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat namja manis itu terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Ani… lucu saja kau disebut bawel~"

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae sebal. "Berisik." Ujarnya seraya berdiri kemudian berjalan pelan menjauhi counter, mengambil sesuatu di lemari es, teh kotak dingin. Hyukjae yang melihat kepergian Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Setidaknya, sebelum pergi bisa 'kan membantu Hyukjae keluar dari counter sempit ini. Hyukjae menghela napas pelan akhirnya mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari counter.

Direnggangkan otot-ototnya dengan melakukan peregangan ringan tapi hanya sebentar saja karena melihat Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi dari dapur entah kenapa membuat Hyukjae mengikuti namja ikal itu.

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri—memastikan kalau di luar dapur keadaan aman dan terkendali, tidak ada namja-namja yang akan berbuat beringas kalau sampai ia tertangkap—ah, lagi-lagi pikiran paranoidnya meracuni otaknya. Keberuntungan Hyukjae. Keadaan di luar dapur benar-benar aman. Tidak ada namja-namja yang Hyukjae takutkan. Hyukjae tersenyum riang kemudian kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup sempurna.

Hyukjae memutar kenop pintu perlahan seraya mendorong pintu jati cokelat itu ke dalam ruangan, kakinya melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna biru dongker dan biru langit tersebut. Kepala Hyukjae tersembul dari balik pintu untuk melihat ruangan apa itu. Sebelum benar-benar kepalanya tersembul, pergelangan tangannya ditarik kuat membuat tubuh Hyukjae limbung dan hampir jatuh, ya, hampir jatuh kalau saja tangan Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuh Hyukjae.

"A-App—"

Brak!

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Aaaaaahh Щ(˚Д˚)Ц /plak ketemu kyu jugaaa akhirnya^^~ fuuhh tapi mian ya waktu di fic ini kerasanya lambat banget ya, chapter 3 aja masih di malam yg sama ш(˘―˘)ш miaaan~ kayanya terlalu banyak deskrip, ya, mian kalo ada yg gak sreg hehe nabe buatnya gitu sih muehe :p /dor

**Balasan review**:

**Lee Hyuka**: (nabe cantumin juga di sini yah^^) huwaaaaa makasi banget kalo kamu suka fic nabe makasiii uwee *pelukan sama hyukkie udah update looh dan full of kyuhyuk~ yeey XD aah gapapa gapapa, nabe seneng ko hyuka-ssi menggantinya pake pm, nabe terharu + kaget waktu dapet pm wkwkw TT muehehe miaaan~ nabe masih blm bakat bikin nc wkwkw^^'a, jadi kemungkinan ga ada nc, maaf yah~ ._.v sekali lagi, big thankiees buat hyuka-ssi atas pm-nya /kasih kue muehehe :DD

**ivakim**: muahaha tabok aja kyu kalo berani ngacangin hyukkie lagi XD /plak hehe udah gak lama 'kan ini updatenyaa? Gak jadi lumutan 'kaan? Muehehe aduh makasi yah udah nunggu~ /peyuk-peyuk :D

**cosmojewel**: silakan, fic ini terbuka buat siapa aja ko^^~ muehehe bisa didandanin habis-habisan deh hyukkie kalo mereka berlima ngepung wkwkw /plak iyap ini kyuhyuk dan chapter ini udah muncul~ hehe^^

**J . rha-elf**: /pingsan seketika /plak muehehe uwwaaa nabe jadi maluuu kamu bisa ajaaa~ wkwk /toel-toel J . rha-elf naaah~ ini kyuhyuknya udah muncul, chapter ini full of kyuhyuk semoga gak kecewa yah^^ huaaa terima kasih atas kesetiannya(?) T^T /peyuk-peyuk

**anon**: udah dilanjut nii~ :D dan chapter ini full kyuhyuk semoga suka yaaah muhehehe :D

**Henry Park**: /gegulingan hihi reviewnya lucu~ nabe senyum-senyum sendiri muehehe ^^/plak nah kyuhyuk udah muncul di chapter ini~ semoga suka yaah :D hehe udah kilat kaaan update chapter ini? /kedip-kedip /plakplak^^a

**ecca augest**: hihi kyuhyuk di chapter iniiii~^^ semoga sukaa :D udah dilanjut ni chingu :D

**Hyukfa**: muehehe mereka memang usil /plak hihi di chapter ini udah deket, full kyuhyuk loooh X3 semogga suka yaaah~ hihihi :$ udah dilanjut ni :D

**kim heesa**: /pingsan muehehe udah lanjut ni chingu :DD

**Haehyuk addict**: hihihi lagi semangat ngetik ni nabe muehe XD iya gara-gara simpanan(?) aka si PSP hyukkie diabaikan xo /gegulingan liat haeppa wkwkw XD yap udah lanjut ni :D

**Anonymouss**: muahaha /gelundungan sabar yah haeppa kapan-kapan sama hyukkie deh XDD /tabok hihi jadi malu :$ wkwkw /toel-toel udah dilanjut nii :D

**myfishychovy**: hihi pastinya shock deh XDD wakaka omo omo /ngebayangin /yadong mode on /plakplak huakaka ga bisa jalan seminggu ntar hyukkie kl diserang kyu hihi /dzig XDDD muehehe yap udah lanjut nii :D

**Finda hyukhee**: /kasih ember XD wakaka hyukkie emang imut pake yg besar-besar(?) XDD wkwkw habisnya enak(?) pegang hyukkie jadinya keterusan XDD udah lanjut ni^^ hihi bisa-bisa copot semua jari nabe kalo update super duper asap begitu XDD /plak

**riia leekyuhyukhae**: hihi udah dilanjut ni udah cepet kaaan? XDD muehehe kyuhyuk di chapter ini, full kyuhyuk semoga sukaa yaah XD

**myeolchilee**: wkwkw cup cup /ikutan puk puk hyukkie XD udah update nii :DD

**Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**: uwaaah ada Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie-ssi! /kaget wkwkw iya nabe bikin fic hehe XD nabe jadi malu wkwk :$ /pingsan wkwkw kyu beraksi di chapter ini~ hihi week hyukkie buat nabe aja XD /disepak kyu udah lanjut nii :D

**Dr . Kimchie**: wkwkw nanti deh siwonnie nabe bikin gak polos lagi XD wkwkw engga juga ko kyu juga sama-sama usil XD (permisi nabe kasih spasi ya biar bisa dibaca namanya hehe^^)

**Haehyukisthebest**: wkakaka /gegulingan baca reviewnya /plak hehe nabe jadi malu :$ hihi tapi makasi ya bersedia baca walaupun pairnya ga sesuai sama kesukaan kamu^^ /peyuk-peyuk wkwkw silakan~ /nyodorin hyukkie /disambit para seme hwakaka XDD yap fighting! Udah lanjut ni~^^

**ShinNa Daniel**: wkwkw /ngasih hyukkie /digeplak para seme XDD hayoo tebak siapa aja? Hihi /sok misterius /dor :D semuanya ko cosplay addict tp mungkin nanti muncul mode(?) cosplaynya~ :3 wkwkw rebut aja kameranya muahaha /pingsan wkwk makasi yaa^^ udah kilat belum ni updatenya? XD fighting! Hihi :D

**aiBie chan**: kyaaa makasi yaa XD /peyuk-peyuk udah update ni^^ fighting yey! Hihi :D

**Miyuk**: muahaha nabe ga yadong ko para seme yg yadong bukan nabe wkwkw /plakplak XD udah update ni :D

**.**

**.**

FYI, nabe ntar kemungkinan updatenya lama soalnya mau jauh dari leppi /pundung nah makanya chapter ini full of kyuhyuk, semoga suka yah^^ mian kalo reader-deul ada yg gak suka hehe nabe gak maksa hehe XD

Gak lupa, big-thanks-super-duper-xtra-kamsahamnidaa~, reader-deul! Yg udah baca dan review, yang udah nunggu dengan sabar fic ini, nabe terharuu~ XDD /peyuk-peyuk, kalian udah semangatin nabe buat lanjutin fic ini! Muah muah XDD sekali lagi, super-ultra-mega-kamsahamnida, juga buat yang udah baca fic ini /peluk semuanya XDD /tebar-tebar permen, cokelat, kue muehehe :9

Sekarang, nabe mau tunggu tanggapannya dari reader-deul di kotak review~ ayo ayo nabe tunggu dengan semangat ni tanggapannya reader-deul hihi, terima kasih~ jaaa~ :3/


	5. Chapter 5

"Nanti dilepasin kalau kamu nurut." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Ketiga namja yang berada di atas kasur itu menolehkan kepalanya ke ambang pintu, di sana ada Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Donghae memegang sebuah pamflet dengan tulisan yang tidak terbaca jelas karena tulisan di pamflet cerah itu begitu kecil. Dan, seringai yang terukir di wajah Cho Kyuhyun, apa Hyukjae masih bisa berpendapat kalau itu adalah hal baik yang akan menimpanya?

.

.

.

.

**Cosplay Addict by yadong wannabe**

**All Cast belong to GOD and themselves.**

**Warning(s) : OOC, typos, etc.**

enjoy~ :3

RnR ne? :3

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"ANDWAEE!", entah sudah keberapakalinya Hyukjae meronta dan berteriak ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan pampflet warna-warni itu ke hadapan wajahnya berulang kali, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menggoda namja manis yang kini duduk di sofa diapit oleh Yesung dan Siwon. Ah, ya, Hyukjae tidak lagi berada di dalam bola-bola selimut yang panas itu lagi. Ia dibebaskan karena Siwon merasa kasihan melihat peluh di dahi Hyukjae dan tatapan kitty eyes yang sungguh-oh-nikahkan-aku-dengan-dia. Oke, sangat 'cute' sekali. Tapi, tentunya tidak akan semudah itu mereka melepaskan Hyukjae, bisa saja 'kan namja manis itu kabur? Mengamuk? Ah, meronta saja sudah jadi hal yang merepotkan. Jadi, mereka mengantisipasinya dengan mengikat kaki Hyukjae dan tangan kanannya diapit oleh tangan Siwon dan tangan kirinya diapit oleh Yesung. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah dan sementara mengikuti alur para namja yang entah menginginkan apa darinya. Tapi, ketika ditunjukkan sebuah pamflet dengan tulisan komputer tercetak di kertas warna-warni tersebut, begini tulisannya, "COSPLAY EVENT". Jadi, haruskah Hyukjae menurut begitu saja dan masih tenang-tenang saja ketika kelima namja tersebut ingin membawanya ke sebuah hal yang tentu bukan hal baik baginya?

"Aku tidak mau!", Hyukjae menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau harus mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus mau!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!", Cho Kyuhyun balas berteriak.

"Enggak mau!", Hyukjae—lagi-lagi— membalas berteriak karena Kyuhyun juga berteriak. Menatap Cho Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sangar yang ia punya. Entah kenapa di mata Kyuhyun malah tidak sangar sama sekali, terlihat… ehm… bagaimana menyebutnya? Lucu, kah? Hyukjae tampak tidak sesuai dengan image evil yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Harus mau! Kau harus mau!", ruang santai itu jadi riuh oleh teriakan kedua namja yang saling memberikan death glare yang tentu saja mendapat gelengan prihatin dari keempat namja lainnya yang menonton dalam diam kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang seperti orang tersesat di hutan, saling sahut-menyahut, saling menimpali teriakan satu sama lain. Benar-benar kedua anak itu…

"Aku 'kan enggak mau! Kenapa memaksa, sih!", Hyukjae mendengus. Tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuhyun—ah, tidak, mereka menuntutnya untuk melakukan hal yang Hyukjae rasa berbahaya? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya saja dengan diri mereka sendiri? Ah, Hyukjae benar-benar pusing.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan dingin. Hyukjae tersentak. Rasanya tatapan Kyuhyun jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada death glare yang bisa ia keluarkan sekarang. Rasanya pertahanannya mulai goyah, ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba masuk ke hatinya. Tapi, kalau ia goyah pasti dengan mudah ke empat namja evil dan mesum itu akan meminta yang aneh-aneh—pastinya ia tidak akan suka akan hal itu.

Hyukjae gigit bibir bawahnya. Menaikkan kadar agar terlihat sangar dengan mengerutkan kening, sehingga kedua alisnya bertautan dan bibirnya agak mengerucut. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan sengit lama, sampai akhirnya—

—DUK!

"Appo!", kedua namja itu sama-sama berteriak ketika kening mereka bersentuhan dengan kasar dan cara yang sama sekali tidak elit, Donghae mendorong kepala mereka berdua berlawanan arah. Dan ketika namja ikan itu diberi tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae, ia hanya menatap kedua namja di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan polos seolah berkata-aku-anak-baik-imut-dan-unyu-jadi-jangan-marahin-aku. Oke, Donghae benar-benar out of character sekarang.

"Hyung, apa-apaan, sih!", teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima atas perlakuan yang baru saja Donghae lakukan pada dahi mulusnya.

Donghae mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menggeser paksa namja tinggi itu sehingga dirinya yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Kalau kalian memintaku—"

"Tolong kami!", ujar Donghae seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Hyukjae, membuat namja manis itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bingung dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan, terkejut juga, Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Donghae sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya. Hening melanda sejenak ruangan santai yang mereka tempati—tempat awal di mana mereka bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

Ketika Zhoumi melanjutkan, Donghae kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jebal~ kami hanya ingin memberi hadiah pada Teukkie-Hyung."

Huh? Hyukjae tidak bisa membaca situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia ingat dengan benar, ulang tahun hyung kesayangannya itu masih lama dan kenapa para namja di sekitarnya ini ingin memberikan hadiah?

"Jika kamu berpikir ini untuk ulang tahun Teukkie-Hyung maka, jawabannya bukan itu.", jelas Kyuhyun, matanya tak lepas dari PSP hitam kesayangannya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah. Kemudian ia mempause sejenak game yang sedang ia mainkan, menatap Hyukjae dengan intens.

Karena jengah ditatap dengan intens-nya, Hyukjae akhirnya membuka suara, "lalu?", ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Leeteuk adalah salah satu orang yang ia sayangi, jadi, tentu saja apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Leeteuk, Hyukjae ingin mengetahuinya. Kepo, kah? Tidak, satu jawaban yang pasti, karena ada rasa sayang untuk salah satu orang terdekat Hyukjae. Bukankah kita pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Hyukjae rasaka, bukan?

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Entah untuk apa. Hyukjae fokus terhadap penjelasan Zhoumi tak mengetahui seringai aneh yang terukir di wajah maknae tampan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…", Hyukjae benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ditutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, perpaduan kesal, marah, dan malu. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi tingkah para namja tampan ini tapi… bagaimana menyebutnya? Tingkah para namja di hadapan Hyukjae ini begitu ekstrem.

Dan lagi, bukannya menenangkan Hyukjae yang masih terisak malah Zhoumi sibuk dengan kameranya yang menyorot Hyukjae. Yesung sibuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyukjae. Donghae sibuk dengan sebuah kotak besar di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan game di layar televisi. Sedangkan, Siwon? Sibuk menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan iba.

Ah, kenapa Hyukjae menangis? Jawabannya adalah...

Dengan suara serak Hyukjae berkata, "aku tidak mau… hiks… memakai baju… seperti itu… hiks…", diiringi isak tangis yang makin membuat Siwon merasa kasihan pada namja manis itu. Siwon menghela napas kemudian mendekati Donghae yang sibuk memilah beberapa pakaian setelah menunjukkan beberapa pakaian yang ada di kotak cokelat tersebut pada Hyukjae dan langsung membuat bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari mata almond itu.

Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae. "Hyung, pilihkan baju yang biasa saja, deh," ujar Siwon seraya menunjuk Hyukjae yang masih menutup wajahnya. Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak, tak lama ia menjentikkan jarinya, namja ikan itu mengangguk membuat senyum manis terkembang dari namja berlesung pipi tersebut.

1 jam kemudian…

Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyukjae perlahan, untuk membangunkan Hyukjae yang tertidur setelah menangis. Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan kemudian ia menggosok mata kanannya. "Hummm…", lagi-lagi… sungguh, kebiasaan Hyukjae yang bergumam setelah bangun tidur dengan suara serak itu sangat harus dihindari ketika bersama para namja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, benar-benar uke sekali, batin mereka.

"Hyukkie, bangun~" ujar Donghae seraya mengguncang tubuh kurus Hyukjae yang tampaknya masih setengah rohnya yang kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa Hyukjae duga, bahkan tanpa para Hyung-nya duga, sang maknae—yang berdiri di belakang Hyukjae—memberikan gigitan ringan pada daun telinga namja manis yang sekarang sepenuhnya tersadar dan memberikan sebuah pukulan spontanitas di kepala Kyuhyun. Para hyung-nya hanya tertawa cekikan melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada keempat namja yang sekarang malah mengacungi jempol pada Hyukjae—yang tentunya memasang posisi siaga dan berusaha berada sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, akhirnya untuk menghindari ledekan-ledekan dari para hyung-nya namja itu melempar sebuah plastik hitam ke arah Hyukjae yang berada di pojok ruangan, ternyata isi dari plastik hitam tersebut adalah pakaian. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun horror. Donghae tersenyum simpul kemudian berkata, "tenang saja, Hyukkie, itu sudah kami pilihkan kok! Dan dari semua pakaian yang ada di box, cuma itu yang paling sopan~"

Mendengar kalimat Donghae, entah Hyukjae harus menghembuskan napas lega atau malah sebaliknya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi kenyataan terhadap hal yang akan dialaminya ini yang dalam kehidupan normalnya—tentu saja sebelum datang ke rumah Leeteuk—tak pernah ia coba.

Jadi…

Dengan ini…?

Boleh Hyukjae berteriak dan meraung, sekarang?

Bolehkah?

Tidak salah 'kan kalau Hyukjae histeris dengan pakaian yang berada di genggamannya sekarang? Pakaian berwarna putih didominasi oleh merah jambu dengan model seperti pakaian perawat sangatlah terlihat cute, sungguh, apabila dipakai seorang yeoja imut ataupun seksi tentu ada decak kagum dengan kemolekan tubuh yang pastinya akan membuat air liur menetes, apalagi bagian punggung baju tersebut terbuka, oh ya, tali berwarna putih yang dimodel menyilang untuk menutupi—sama sekali tidak menutupi punggung, sebenarnya—ah, hanya untuk hiasan saja itu pasti menambah kesan tersendiri… tapi… tapi… jika seorang namja yang memakainya bagaimana! Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae masihlah menganggap dirinya namja kokoh dan kuat—walaupun ia sering dibilang cute atau Ultimate!Uke oleh teman-temannya, itu hanyalah untuk candaan semata.

Ia… sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia harus memakai pakaian seperti itu…

Tuhan… Hyukjae salah apa? Bukankah Hyukjae rajin minum susu, menyisihkan uang jajan, rajin gosok gigi, membantu Umma membersihkan rumah, berangkat kuliah dengan rajin, memperhatikan dosen yang mengajar sebaik mungkin, tidur dengan cukup, dan banyak lagi…

"Demi Teukkie-Hyung, Hyukkie! Jebal~"—

—sebenarnya, kata-kata itulah yang menjadi bumerang untuknya. Ia sayang Leeteuk tapi terperangkap oleh umpan kelima namja dengan mengatasnamakan 'hadiah untuk Leeteuk' agar Hyukjae mau menurut.

Jadi, harus bilang apa pada Hyukjae? Poloskah? Atau…?

Hwaiting, Hyukkie! Kami semua mendoakan keselamatanmu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeooong~ :D lama tidak jumpa~ :3

Balas review dulu ya~ oh, ya, mian, masalah chapter kebalik2 gitu, mian yah bikin gak nyaman /bungkuknyampenyentuhlantai m(_o_)m

**meyminimin: **kk~ udah kejawab belum di ch ini? :D kk~ iyanih apalagi 6jib yg ver B bikin nabe ngiler pada topless gt nabe pengen T^T /guling2 udh panjangkaah? XD kkk~ kalo dari segi cerita— ehmm, sebelumnya nabe mau minta maaf—CA! ini termasuknya gak jelas alurnya mau dibawa ke mana ._. tapi nabe lebih menceritakan ke gmn hyuk menghadapi kelakuan kelima namja tsb~ kekeke XD dan nabe berharapnya yg baca ff ini jd terhibur dg fic yg konfliknya termasuk ringan ini~ hehe jd buat seneng2 aja~ semoga berkenan dg tulisan nabe ini ^^v

**Haehyuk addict: **hahaha~ digrepe brg2? Nabe ikutan! Kyakya XDD /superslap kekeke hyuk selalu tabah dan imut(?) dalam menghadapi situasi yg ehmm… XDD wkwkw udah panjang belom ini? xp

**Finda hyukhee**: miaaan ch kemarin pendek xo semoga ch ini udh sesuai panjangnya ya u,u muehehe ini udah lanjut lhoo ;D

**aoora**: ne^^ kalo gitu selamat datang yah di ff ini^^ /tabur2 meses /eh ah gapapa ko XD /peyuk2 /nabe lebih sksd XD udh update ni :3

**Henry Park**: hihihi udah lanjut ni :3 KKK~ nc? Ikutan rekam! Kalo perlu sekalian uplod di utube muahaha~ XD wkwkw ah gapapa ko~, malah reviewnya lucu lho :3, nabe suka nyengir2 sendiri kalo baca review dr chingu dan chingudeul semua dan superthankyou yah kalian bikin semangat :* /peyuk2 hihihi udh update mian gak kilat ya m(_o_)m

**-ChwangMine95-**: annyeong too(?)~ salam kenal juga yaa~ :DD hihihi thankyou jg udh suka cerita nabe nabe jadi terharu T^T /peyukan sama hyuk kkk~ makan aja hyuk-nya :p /dilempar ke kasur hyuk kekeke :p hayo udh ketebak belom di ch ini apa yg mereka lakuin? :3 hihihi philtrum-nya hyuk bikin candu /eh XDD kyakya wkwkw udh update ni :3

**myeolchilee**: mmm mau di… udh ketebak kaan? XD kikikik~ lempar ke nabe aja yehaezhowon-nya, nabe siap2 tangkep dg cinta /eaaa /eh /ditabokin elf XDD ne hihi~ ^^9

**ika . zordick**: hihihi kyakya nabe jadi malu XD hehe kalo ini udh panjang kaaan? ;D /slap ehmm apa hayoo? Udh ketebak kah? :3 hihi firasat baik? XD berarti ka-ssi setuju dg aksi kelima evil thd hyuk di ch ini kah? XDD /eh /slap /guling2 mian engga updte kilat m(_o_)m

**Guest** -(1)- : udah dilanjut ni^^~

**Anonymouss**: kkk~ semoga suka ya dg image perv!kyu di sini muahaha XD kekeke kalo hyuk gak gt ntra bakat perv kyu malah gak keliatan muahaha XD /dilempar ke kasur hae X3 kekeke~ yah sesama teri harus saling melengkapi /eh muahaha aduh mian ya nabe jadi malu ketauan mikirin hae mulu nyampe salah ketik gt XDD /ngumpet brg hyuk muahaha udh dilanjut ni dan semoga ini udh makin perv :pp /superslap

**Lee Hyuka** : kkk~ miaaaan baru update dan miaan salah ketik hyuka-ssi~ xo iya itu dh, siwon, sm kyu~ hehe /bungkuk2 muehehe semoga ch ini juga penasaran yah oya udh panjang kah? XD hihihi~

**KimPumpkin**: muahaha XD udh ketebak belom hyuk mau diapain? XD hihihi yah sekali2 hyuk turun deh label yadongnya XD hihihi uwaaa miaaan gak update kilat u/ ch ini XOO

**RuCho D'Evil**: hihihi sankyuu :3 semoga ini udh jadi lebih panjang ya, semoga u,u udh update ni :DD

**Guest** –(2)- : hyaaa miaaan kalo tidk berkenan dg karakter hyuk di ff ini XOO miaaan xo /bungkuk2

**ecca . augest**: di ch ini udah ada kyuhyuk moment-nya lho! XDD hihihi miaan semoga ch ini udh panjang yaa xo kkk~ yaah mereka sifatnya saling melengkapi sih (?) /eh? Mihihi udh update ni XDD

**Dongdonghae**: iya T^T super sankyu kak udh ngingetin nabe gak bakal sadar dh kalo gak baca review kakak sekali lagi makasi kak! XD

_**myfishychovy**_: hihihi~ udh tahu kan apa yg mereka lakuin ke hyuk? XDD wkwkw kyu jg harus ambil bagian muahaha XDD /digampar hyuk udh dilanjut~ mian baru update XD

**ressijewelll**: nabe sangat setuju! Hyuk kelewat cute~ XDD wkwkw hyuk harusnya hati2 ya biar gak dimakan sama para seme X3 udh update ni~ :D

**Silver Andante**: hee? Iyakaah? Nabe cek engga ada yg dihapus ko kak~ :O lengkap ch 1-4 :O coba kaka cek lagi, kalo iya beneran dihapus nanti nabe post di tempat lain aja ntar nabe kasih link-nya deh~^^

**Dinda D**: hiks iya kebalik2 /pundung /showeran /slap nabe masih belajar pengaturan ffn jadinya malah gini T^T maaf ya kak bacanya jadi gak nyaman xo hayoo udah tau kaan hyuk mau diapain? Kkk~ XDD

**cosmojewel**: hihihi udh tau kan hyuk mau diapain? XD kkk semoga terjawab semua di ch ini muahaha apa yg kyu mau lakukan ke hyuk hihi~ ne semangat XD sankyu :3 /peyuk2 hihi

**Chesee-chan**: nabe enggak punya uang .3. gratis yaa? :3 /slapslap kkk hayo mau diapain ya? :p nabe juga ikutan ah nyate! XD /superslap kyakyakya nabe jadi malu ffnya dibilangin gitu XDDD /showeran muahaha kebetulan nabe suka bgt sama keju /eh /terus XD udh dilanjut ni~ muahaha salam balik dr lubuk hati nabe yg paliiing dalam~ kkk~ reviewnya lucu XDb

**Guest** –(3)-: hihihi hyuk kayaknya sering bgt jadi pihak yg menderita ya XD /slap mian baru update :O /bungkuk2

**HaeHyukIstheBest**: kkk~ udh tau kan hyuk mau diapain? XDD wkakaka oke sip dah silakan panen pahala dg bikin seneng nabe hihihi XDv /superslap muahaha semoga ini lbh nc dr ch kemarin :pp hihi sankyu udh nunggu~ :3

**kyukyu**: hihihi anak yg berbakti sama umma-nya XD semangat bela hyuk-mma di ch ini kkk~ XDD mian ya baru update xo /bungkuk2

**Anonymouss**: hihihi udh update lho ini~ :DD uwaaa sankyuu udh bersedia nunggu dan review ulang XD /peyuk2 maaf ya lama updatenya T^T

**lee wonnie**: udh diupdate ni~ mian ya kalo lama xo /bungkuk2

**.**

Udah selesai~ maaf ya ch kemarin kebalik2 dan salah ketik wkwkw nabe jadi malu :$ hihi, dan semoga suka ch ini ya~ sebenernya nabe lagi mood swing jadi nabe nunggu bener2 seneng baru lanjut ff ini sambil bikin ff yg lain :3 hehe miaan~ dan bingung ngetik ch ini krn takut kalo hyuk beneran imagenya ky yeoja pdhl nabe gak kepengen gt ._. sungguh, nabe galau itu~ T^T jadi kalo ada yg mengganjal bilang aja ya, nabe sedia terima kritikan ttg ff ini ko :) dan ya, kalo bersedia tengok wp nabe ya (nabetako .wordpress .com) /promosi :3 ada ff yg gak nabe publish di sini hehe~ :3

Selalu gak lupa, **terima kasih, xie-xie, arigatou gozaimasu, gomawo, super mega ultra kansahamnidaaaa~ muah muah buat kamu yg udh bersedia rnr /peyuk2 XDD dan tentu aja yg bersedia baca nabe juga cinta kalian kok X333 muahhaha~ :3 SUPERTHANKYOU! MEGA KAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA~ **/bagi-bagi rainbow cake sama yupi, dodol, jenang, klenting hihihi X99

Nah, nabe tunggu komentarnya~ jaa~ :333


	6. Chapter 6

_Cosplay Addict! Chapter 6~_

_Happy reading ^^_

Fic ini punya nabe, tetapi tidak dengan karakter yang terdapat di fic ini.

Banyak _warning_ yang tersirat di dalam fic ini, ayo temukan. :p /slap

.

.

.

.

Jadi namja yang punya tampang _cute_ memang… agak ngeselin juga ya? Mengingat saat SMP, kalau setiap pelajaran olahraga dan ada praktek renang itu seperti masuk ke dalam kandang buaya. Hyukjae yang memakai celana pendek selutut dan ber_-topless_ ria saja sudah banyak anak laki-laki yang menatapnya-oh-kamu-sungguh-_hot_!—bagaimana nanti kalau Hyukjae pakai celana renang—yang ketat itu? Mungkin, banyak _namja seme_ yang mimisan, kali ya? Atau, kolam renang akan dipenuhi mayat yang mengambang dengan tidak elitnya? Oke, sangat hiperbolis memang. Dan Hyukjae meragukan orientasi seksual mereka—para namja. Yeoja di kelasnya saja mengatakannya kurus dan kurang gizi tetapi kenapa ada saja namja yang bilang kalau Hyukjae seperti model yang memiliki lekuk tubuh dan tinggi semampai.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak habis pikir kala itu dengan anak laki-laki di kelasnya, dan justru terlihat ketakutan kalau mereka mengajaknya untuk bermain. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih pergi ke kelas Leeteuk pada saat jam istirahat.

Hyukjae tetap merasa tenang karena ada Leeteuk—si malaikat yang apabila berubah jadi Park Jung Soo sangatlah berkebalikan dengan malaikat—yang pasti menjaganya. Apalagi, Hyukjae satu sekolah dengan Leeteuk, dari SD, SMP, sampai SMA dan sekolah mereka satu kompleks. Jadi, walaupun Leeteuk adalah sunbae-nya, Hyukjae tetap merasa aman. Oh ayolah, Leeteuk selalu bisa mengawasi _dongsaeng-_nya meskipun letak kelas mereka terpisah.

Berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama Leeteuk. Main dengan Leeteuk. Pergi berlibur dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Tapi, setelah lulus dan Leeteuk ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang lebih tinggi, Hyukjae harus bagaimana?

Saat itulah, Hyukjae merasa ia harus jadi pribadi yang kuat. Terlalu lama berlindung di balik punggung Leeteuk adalah masalah baginya. Ia jadi kurang mengenal sekitar—karena yang ia tahu adalah banyak 'orang ganas' di luar sana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan lagi ia sudah cukup dengan adanya Leeteuk di sekitarnya.

Bertahun-tahun belajar dan mencari sebanyak-banyaknya teman, akhirnya, Lee Hyukjae yang baru lahir! Meski ada bagian dari dirinya yang masih terbawa sampai di umurnya yang sudah kepala dua, tapi Hyukjae tetaplah Hyukjae. Ia dan gummy smile-nya. Ia yang manis saat tertawa. Ia yang cute. Hyukjae yang masih cengeng itu tampak menggemaskan.

Kilasan-kilasan singkat itu memenuhi otak Hyukjae. Dia benar-benar merindukan Teukki-hyung-nya sekarang. Apalagi, ditemani kelima namja yang Hyukjae ragukan kalau mereka adalah manusia. Yah, bagi Hyukjae, kelima namja tersebut adalah alien-alien seram yang akan menginvasi bumi perlahan-lahan dengan memanfaatkan Hyukjae sebagai boneka mereka. Itu hal yang seram bagi Hyukjae!

Tapi, meski mereka berbuat banyak hal yang tidak membuat Hyukjae nyaman, ia masih bisa melihat kelima namja tersebut secara positif. Mereka mau memberikan surprise dan membelikan sebuah kado untuk hyung tercintanya. Sungguh, ia senang sekali dengan hal itu. Hyung-nya juga pasti akan sangat senang. Jadi, ia akan berusaha membantu mereka, yah, walaupun… walaupun… dengan mengenakan—ah, sudahlah, Hyukjae tidak mau membahasnya, membuat kesal saja.

Jadi… Hyukjae… benar-benar polos ya…

Dan perangkap yang dibuat namja-namja pervert itu sepertinya berhasil mengelabui Hyukjae.

.

.

Hyukjae terlihat terkantuk-kantuk saat melihat televisi yang menyiarkan drama terbaru dari sebuah stasiun televisi lokal. Ia baru saja mandi dengan air hangat. Handuk hijau masih tersampir di bahunya. Dan lagi, suasana senja yang tenang tanpa ada gangguan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Yesung yang melihat Hyukjae duduk di sofa hendak mendekati namja tersebut tapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Hyukjae yang terasa mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sampai mengusap-usap kelopak matanya, melihat Hyukjae dari samping mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya. Yesung menyunggingkan senyum kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganggu namja itu. Hal tersebut bisa dilakukannya nanti.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melenguh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih buram, ditatapnya keempat namja tersebut yang mengerubunginya.

Blizt!

Dan kesadaran Hyukjae kembali ketika sorot flash dengan cepat menyinari wajahnya, membuat silau.

"Ya!", Hyukjae berteriak kesal dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Mengusap-usap matanya yang berkunang-kunang. Hyukjae kemudian berbalik dan melayangkan death glare pada keempat namja yang tersenyum tidak berdosa dan menunjukkan foto Hyukjae yang langsung jadi—berkat kamera polaroid milik Zhoumi. Hyukjae merasa hobi para namja tersebut adalah fotografi dengan dirinya sebagai objek.

"Ukh! Ya! Matikan flash-nya!", Hyukjae kembali berteriak dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menghalangi sorot flash yang langsung diarahkan kepadanya oleh Donghae.

Karena kesal Hyukjae segera berlari menuju pintu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Duk!

Prak!

"YA!"

"Appo!"

Suara Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae, membuat Donghae, Siwon, Yesung, dan Zhoumi, mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu.

Di sana, terdapat Kyuhyun yang terlihat marah. Hyukjae yang terlihat menutupi dagunya. Dan sebuah PSP hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Hyukjae. Yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal. Mood-nya benar-benar tidak baik sekarang. Terbangun dari tidur karena hal sepele bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya marah membuat mood-nya semakin jelek.

"Apa?", tanya Hyukjae dengan nada tidak ramah. "Ah!", Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melanjutkan larinya yang sempat tertunda karena bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Menatap punggung Hyukjae dengan kesal. Dengan segera mengambil PSP-nya yang masih tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan mati. Kyuhyun menyalakan PSP hitam bututnya yang terdapat goresan di layar LCD-nya.

"Sial!", Kyuhyun membanting pintu coklat itu dengan kesal. Meninggalkan Hyungdeul-nya yang speechless dengan pertengkaran antara Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok.

Hyukjae melirik pintu kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan enggan ia mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?", tanyanya dengan suara keras tanpa membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

"Ini Siwon." Hyukjae diam. Haruskah ia membuka pintu untuk Siwon? "Apa kamu tidak lapar? Ini sudah jam makan malam."

Hyukjae terdiam. Benar juga, kalau dipikir lagi, ia hanya makan snack yang disediakan Teukki Hyung di dapur dari pagi. Tapi, kejadian tadi masih membuatnya kesal. Walaupun Siwon tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengamati, Hyukjae tetap kesal. Ah, rasanya ia seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS saja.

"Enggak!" jawabnya jutek.

"Be—"

Gruuuyuk~!

Hyukjae shock dengan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh perutnya sendiri dan wajahnya merona. Ia memukul pelan perutnya pelan karena malu dan bergumam kesal.

"Pft!"

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. Ia yakin, di luar sana, Siwon sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ukh! Tertawa saja!", teriak Hyukjae yang kemudian menendang pintu dengan kakinya.

Sementara di luar Siwon sedang tersenyum geli membayangkan ekspresi Hyukjae dengan wajah merona. _Omona_, _Cute_!

"Huh! Aku tidak mau makan!", teriak Hyukjae lagi.

"Aa, benarkah? Kami akan makan malam dengan ramyeon yang sangat enak, Hyukkie!" dari luar terdengar suara Donghae.

"Tidak mau!", teriak Hyukjae lagi.

"Sudah tinggalkan saja dia, Hyung! Merepotkan!"

Eunhyuk yakin itu pasti suara Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja membuat rasa kesalnya kembali muncul.

"Ya sudah! Aku juga tidak mau makan! Kyuhyun jelek, sana pergi!" teriak Hyukjae yang kemudian menendang pintu kamarnya keras.

"YA!" terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Brak!

Kyuhyun menendang keras pintu kamar Hyukjae membuat namja yang berada dalam kamar itu terlonjak.

"Tinggal saja dia Hyung! Cepat kita pergi, aku lapar!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Hyukjae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kemudian berbalik untuk membelakangi pintu. Ia melipat tangannya di depan kedua dadanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun sepertinya mengajaknya perang, memang apa salahnya?

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

Perut Hyukjae kembali meronta untuk diberi makan. Perutnya kembali berbunyi di kamarnya yang sunyi. Hyukjae menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamarnya. Berusaha mendengar suara apapun yang ada di luar kamarnya.

"Umm…", ia bergumam, sepertinya sudah tidak ada orang lagi di luar kamarnya. Hyukjae tersenyum senang, setidaknya ia bisa mengambil beberapa pudding yang masih tersimpan di lemari pendingin dan minum susu strawberry yang cukup membuatnya kenyang sampai besok pagi.

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya yang sudah tidak terkunci perlahan. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Boo!"

"YA!"

**TBC~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Ada yang masih ingat fic ini? Ada yang masih menunggu nabe? :p

Ehehe mian setelah sekian lama menghiatuskan fic ini sekitar 8 bulan kah? Akhirnya nabe update juga. :3 silakan kasih sepatu, kue, atau bau ketek(-_-) buat nabe. nabe terima, ikhlas ko ikhlas. ;( /gelundungan di pojokan /slap

Mungkin untuk chapter ini hanya segini dulu saja ya. Pendek ya chapter kali ini? Hihi. **Jeongmal mianhaeyo dan big thanks juga big hug nabe sampaikan untuk semua**. Mian nabe belum sempat balas review dan menghiatuskan akun ffn nabe. Hehe. Nanti nabe akan lanjut fic ini kalau ada waktu lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannya, nabe jadi semangat lho pas buka kotak review yg isinya bikin nabe senyum2~ :3 /big hug

**Mind to review?** Nabe tunggu komentarnya buat chapter ke-6 ini. Kritik dan segala ketidakpuasan thd fiksi ini nabe tampung dg senang hati. Hihi. :3

Jaa.

nabe.


End file.
